4ffmtsbfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Injuries
A list of injuries for every cast member so far Billy *In Freaks Travels, Billy suffers his first injury ever when he faints in the Kitty Titty scene. *Also in Freaks Travels, Billy is knocked out by a freeze pop injury to the head. *In Guitar Hero Daze, Billy is beaten over the head with a newspaper by Triston. *In Buzz Buzz, Billy is injured first in the Epic Battle scene, when he has a trident fork thrown at his shoulder and Marcus kicks his shoe at him, also, Triston sticks a wooden stick up his butt, Billy has his head slammed against the mail box. *Additionally, in Buzz Buzz, Billy is not hit with a tennis ball, but Marcus crushes his foot, causing him to fall over anyway. *In What goes up...? Billy is hit by a football thrown by Triston during the SACK compilation. *Also in What goes up...? Billy is shot by Marcus's clothes hanger gun. *In The Mysterious Man, Billy is shot with water when he's doing the recipe show. *Additionally, in The Mysterious Man, Billy is poofed away by Dave. *Total Injuries: 12 Camera People *In Freaks Travels, it is implied that they are knocked out, due to Billy knocking the camera out of their hands. *In Buzz Buzz, it is implied that they are hit with a tennis ball thrown back at them by Shrubz. *In The Mysterious Man, Triston crashes into them. *Total Injuries: 3 Dan *In Buzz Buzz, Dan is nearly suffocated to death by Triston, and then hit hard in the groin by Marcus. *In another scene in Buzz Buzz, Marcus kicks him hard in the Godzilla Cock, causing him to fall over, writhing in pain. *In Buzz Buzz, Dan is ball dipped, then kicked into a pile of sticks, he then tries to escape, but is knocked out by Marcus. *In Buzz Buzz, Dan tries to jump, but has his hands cut by the ceiling fan. *Total Injuries: 7 Dave *In The Mysterious Man, Dave strains himself trying to lift up a carton of Heavy Cream. *Total Injuries: 1 Marcus *In The Beginning, Marcus chokes on a hot dog. *Also, in The Beginning, Marcus falls down the stairs. *In The Beginning, Marcus is one of the people knocked out by Billy and the pillow. *In Freaks Travels, Marcus is sprayed by a can of Aeropostale. *In Freaks Travels, in an attempt to tackle Billy, Marcus falls over and lands hard on the floor. *In Freaks Travels, Marcus attempts to dance, but falls on his butt. *In Freaks Travels, Marcus is hit by Jill with a freezepop. *In Guitar Hero Daze, Marcus is attacked by Triston, who is weilding Marcus's practice katana made of soda cans. *In Guitar Hero Daze, Marcus is beaten by a newspaper while sippin some iced tea. *In Buzz Buzz, Marcus is hit on the head by the top half of the door. *In Buzz Buzz, it is implied that Shrubz beats Marcus up. *In Buzz Buzz, Marcus is put into a trash can, but it tips over, and the trash can is repeatedly beaten with the wooden sword by Billy. *In Buzz Buzz, Marcus is hit in the face with a tennis ball. *In What goes up...? Marcus is slapped across the face by Triston while they are planning their play in 4FF Big Ball Football. *Also in What goes up...? Marcus runs into Billy, while he is running to catch the Big Ball. *In What goes up...? It is implied that Marcus shoots himself in the head with his Clothes Hanger Gun. *In The Mysterious Man, Marcus jumps back when Shrubz threatens him. *Also in, The Mysterious Man, Marcus trips when he's trying to run away from Billy. *Also in The Mysterious Man, Marcus gets tripped over by Triston. *Finally, in The Mysertious Man, Marcus gets poofed away by Dave. *Total Injuries: 22 Shrubz *In The Beginning, Shrubz is hit twice with the pillow. *In Freaks Travels, Shrubz walks around the kitchen, and keeps smacking into walls and drawers. *In Freaks Travels, Shrubz is unfortunately knocked out by Jill, twice, and Billy tries to save him. *In Guitar Hero Daze, Shrubz is knocked out by Triston. *In Buzz Buzz, Shrubz has his groin karate chopped from behind by Marcus, and then has a door slammed on him. *In Buzz Buzz, Shrubz is hit by a tennis ball, and then hit by two more later. *In What goes up...? Shrubz has a camera box thrown at him when the cast is playing Rubix Revolution. *In What goes up...? Shrubz is the second person shot down by Marcus's Clothes Hanger Gun. *In The Mysterious Man, Marcus hits Shrubz in the knee. *Also, in The Mysterious Man, Shrubz gets poofed away by Dave. *Total Injuries: 15 Triston *In The Beginning, Triston is beaten by a pillow. *In Freaks Travels, Triston is hit in the face by a flyswatter. *In Freaks Travels, Triston is knocked down by Billy, and then dropped by Marcus. *In Freaks Travels, Triston is the last one knocked out by Jill and the freeze pop. *In Guitar Hero Daze, Triston is hit by the practice katana made of soda cans, three times. *In Buzz Buzz, Triston has a drumstick thrown at him. *In Buzz Buzz, it is implied that Triston is karate chopped in the balls. *In Buzz Buzz, Marcus sits on Triston's head and farts on him, and Billy squirts him with a squirt bottle. *In Buzz Buzz, Triston is hit by a tennis ball. *In What goes up...? Triston is lightly slapped across the face by Marcus. *Also in What goes up...? Triston is choked by Billy in the SACK compilation. *In What goes up...? Triston is tackled onto a couch by Billy during the SACK compilation. *In What goes up...? Triston is stepped on by Billy during the SACK compilation. *Finally, in What goes up...? Triston is shot twice by Marcus's Clothes Hanger Gun, and then pushed down by Marcus himself. *In The Mysterious Man, it is implied that Triston is both glued to the wall, and then ripped off of it. *Also, in The Mysterious Man, Triston crashes into the camera man. *Finally, in The Mysterious Man, Triston is poofed away by Dave. *Total Injuries: 21